


I'll Wait Up For You, Dear

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, fluff and fluffy smutty goodness, headcanon central, many apologies to michael buble, or are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis, a winter break, and a Santa hat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait Up For You, Dear

Finally, they were on a break.

They had a high energy performance on X-Factor, and of course there was the debut of the ‘earring’ with typical reactions from the boys; Niall ‘what’s that ting in your ear?, Zayn ‘sick’ and Liam ‘how much did you pay for that again?’ all while cautiously glancing at Louis, who just shrugged indifferently. He attempted to muss up Liam’s hair because was the closest to him – don’t make fun of my boy - while he looked over to where Harry standing and chatting animatedly with some of the contestants. Harry had never looked more like a proper rock star. And no matter what happened, he was always going to be the one lying next to Louis every night.

Sometimes the concept was hard for him to grasp.

Harry had decided to stay with Niall and hit the after party, while Louis took his family out to dinner; crawling into their bed with a delighted sigh a few hours later. He wanted to wait up for Harry, so he grabbed his lap top and brought up Netflix, eager to catch up on some shows that he had greatly missed. He tapped his fingers impatiently, his body still buzzing tight with energy. Despite his excitement for the break, it still felt odd having all this time off and nothing to fill it with. Though, he did have a few ideas.

He decided a good way to help himself relax would be with a glass of wine, which had ended up being most of the bottle, and by the time Harry’s keys sounded in the front door, he was just a tiny bit buzzed.

Harry entered the room with a rosy cheeked smile, pleasantly surprised to see that Louis was still awake. Louis slid his glasses to the tip of his nose, peering over at Harry. “Hey, pal; do you live here or something?”

Harry stepped over to the closet to hang up his coat, “Couldn’t find my cardboard box tonight; needed a place to hang my coat.” He peered around the door as he kicked off his jeans, folding them up neatly, “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Well, I already have the rest of your coats here, why stop now?” He cocked his head to the side, studying Harry’s movements as he undressed. He was just a little tipsy too. “So, how was the party?”

Harry padded over to the bed, clumsily crawling up the mattress making Louis scramble to close his lap top and put it aside before his lap was full of heavy, naked, giggly boy. Harry flung his arms over his shoulders, idly playing with the tufts of hair at the nape of Louis’ neck. “Was fun. Niall seemed to be enjoying himself. Though, he is enjoying himself with a Victoria’s Secret model, so.”

Louis rubbed a thumb along his bottom lip, parting it slightly. “And what about you, hmm? Did you enjoy yourself?”

He leaned forward, giggling into his ear, “I may have flirted a bit…aaaand draped myself all over Gary Barlow.”

Louis nipped at his neck; crawling his fingers up his thighs. “Such a naughtly little minx, H. You’re a proper cock tease, you know that?”

Louis’ fingers brushed against his half hard cock as he moved to stroke his fingers on the insides of his thighs. Harry’s breath hitched as he shifted to get closer to Louis, “Now whose being a tease?”

Louis suddenly launched forward, pinning Harry to the bed with his arms locked together above his head under Louis’ solid grip. He ran his eyes up and down his body, licking his lips, “You want a reminder on who you belong to, love?”

Harry nodded slowly, arching his hips up. He rolled his hips right back trailing his tongue along the tip of _his_ birds wing.

“That’s what I thought.”

And Louis did just that for the next hour; until a satisfied Harry had fallen asleep by his side with a content look on his face. Louis curled around him, tucking his nose into the crumpled curls at the base of his neck. This was his favorite spot.

The pent up energy in his body earlier was finally at peace.

…

He woke up before Harry the next day, building them a cozy fire in the living room before retreating to the kitchen to whip himself up a hearty breakfast of cereal. He checked his messages; chuckling at the pictures Niall had sent him from the night before of Harry indeed hanging off of various men, and laughing even harder at the Daily Mail article Gemma had linked him to with a simple ‘enjoy’.

Harry wandered into the kitchen a little while later; stumbling into Louis to give him a kiss on the cheek, stifling a yawn, “Morning,”

He gave a stretch, yawning again as he pulled his arms over his head. He had on a pair of Louis’ joggers that were too short and a little too small, along with one of his oversized jumpers, looking perfectly ready for a snuggle as he poured a mug of tea for himself.

Louis waited until he was seated at the table to bring up what Gemma had sent him. “Styles, am I going to have to make you sleep out in the yard on a pile of your expensive coats?”

Harry nearly choked on a sip of his tea, sputtering, “What?”

Louis narrowed his eyes, drumming his fingers against his mouth in thought. “Or, perhaps Ben and I should go halves on a love nest for the two of you. I wonder what would be best.”

Harry grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his mouth, searching his eyes. “Lou, babe… are you high?”

Louis chortled happily, pushing his phone towards Harry. “No, but the Daily Mail might be. Have a look, love.”

He flicked a worried look at Louis before focusing his attention on the phone. “Harry Styles and mystery brunette. Well, nothing new there,” he mumbled to himself before scanning over the picture, his eyes widening in horror, “Oh. My. God.”

Harry slapped a hand over his face while Louis bent over, clutching his stomach in hysterics. He poked Louis in the side, “It’s not funny, Lou. Louissss stop laughing.” But soon enough he was laughing along with him, because really, it was utterly ridiculous.

Once they caught their breath, Harry shook his head, tapping out a message to Ben, “I think we need to send Ben’s wife some flowers.”

He saw Ben’s tweet and received a message back right away, assuring him that they both saw the humor in Harry allegedly going home with his wife. Harry still felt a bit bad until Ben sent one more text – ‘hey, at least it wasn’t your sister this time. Have a nice break, you two deserve it’.

He shut the phone off, pushing it aside for now. He thinks he’s had enough of the outside world for today.

He went to see where Louis had taken off to, finding him stood in front of the Christmas tree, head tilted to the side in silent admiration. Harry wrapped his arms around his middle, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “So, that was enough excitement for today I think,” He pressed a kiss behind Louis’ ear, whispering softly, “You still going to make me sleep outside?”

Louis shook his head, turning in his arms to splay his hands on his chest. “No, but I am going to blow you underneath the tree.”

Harry peered around his shoulder, pursing his lips while he assessed the logistics of this idea. “Can it be beside the tree instead?”

“Getting really picky here, Styles.”

…

Since Louis wasn’t one to give up on a plan so easily he managed to maneuver Harry’s body half under the tree, and bobbed his head and hummed along to the tune of Santa Baby; pulling off Harry with a wicked grin as he giggled and panted beneath him, “Come on, hurry down my chimney baby.”

And after a few more spirited versions of the song – ‘it’s too short, what kind of boyfriend would I be, giving you four minute blow job’ – Harry did just that; coming so hard that the twinkling lights on their tree actually did resemble stars. 

They lay sprawled out on their living room floor, fingers intertwined as they sang along to the rest of the Michael Buble Christmas cd that they were positive Niall had left there the previous year (they decided that Niall most likely leaves them at all his friends houses). Louis rolled over on his side, tracing a finger over Harry’s dimple, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Can’t wait to tell Niall you blew your load to Buble’s crooning,”

Harry gave him a playful push, barking out a laugh. “Don’t you dare, he’ll probably tell Buble.”

Louis stilled, staring at him unblinkingly before scrambling to his feet, scuttling off to the kitchen. Harry sat up, hollering after him.

“ _Louis Tomlinson_ , get back here!”

…

Of course he told Niall, but Harry paid him back in his own way.

The day before Louis’ birthday Harry found him in their room getting ready to go out to the shops. He paused in the doorway, waiting for Louis to look up from where he was tying his shoe.

He cocked a hip and pressed play on their clicker for their Ipod dock, watching as Louis whipped his head up in surprise. “H, what—“

Harry swayed his hips to the slow beat of Santa Baby as he danced over to Louis; licking the length of his index finger before using it to drag along his collarbone that was exposed from where he had tugged his shirt off his shoulder. He turned around, throwing a wide eyed innocent look at Louis. His fingers flirted with the hem of his shirt, rolling his arse in that ridiculous twerking motion as he yanked it over his head, letting it float to the ground beside him.

Louis watched with his mouth hanging open; flicking his eyes up to the Santa hat perched on top of Harry’s head, then down to where he was starting to shimmy his jeans down his legs, exposing the tiny red briefs that he was wearing underneath.

Harry sent him a wink before dropping to his knees, where he slipped his hands underneath Louis’ thighs, tugging him to the end of the chair. He palmed him through his jeans, wetting his mouth in anticipation. Louis groaned, unable to believe that he was already this turned on by Harry doing a semi strip tease to a _Christmas_ song.

And he was only slightly embarrassed that it took him less than two plays of the song to be hurrying down Harry’s chimney.

Harry leaned his warm cheek against his thigh, staring up at Louis with glazed eyes. “There, now we’ve both blown it to Buble.”

Louis cupped his cheek, a smirk dancing on his lips. “That is beautiful H; perhaps we should suggest that for the name of his next album?”

“I’ll be sure to inform Niall to pass the message along.” Harry eased up on his knees, shuffling back to let Louis up out of the chair. He peered up at him and Louis had to hold his breath for a moment. Harry looked absolutely wrecked; and just a little bit trampy in nothing save for skimpy red knickers. He had to look away for a moment. Sometimes he was too beautiful for his own good.

“Where were you off to anyways?”

Louis bent down to meet his lips in a soft kiss, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. “Going to do a little last minute shopping for my saucy spouse.”

Harry’s eyes lit up, well, like a child on Christmas morning. “Your spouse?” Louis hummed in agreement. Harry blushed. “I like that word.”

“I like you, baby.” He leaned in for another lingering kiss before heading to the closet to grab his coat. Harry was under the covers when he came back out, his smile soft in the pale light of the room. “Hey, Lou?”

“Yeah, H?”

He bit his lip, trying to contain the smile creeping onto his lips. “You going to wrap those presents yourself?”

He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, “Make that idiot spouse.”

…

Ten minutes later Harry was grinning down at his phone.

“I’ll even put a little bow on it.”

 

FIN


End file.
